Percy and Friends go to Hogwarts with others
by yin-yang girl12
Summary: percy and his friends,the Kanes and their trainees,and Charlie and the endowed go to Hogwarts to compete in the triwizard tournament p.s. you don't have to know about all the books or be a fan on all of them NO FLAMES sorry for the lame title
1. we go to Hogwarts

Percy and friends go to Hogwarts with others

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it please review flames aren't welcome again read and review this takes place during the goblet of fire, and the lost hero never happened ps I won't update until I get at least 1 review no flames but constructive criticism is allowed**

**Disclaimer: I am not rick riordan,J.K. Rowling ,or Jenny Nimmo I only own Morgan and this story**

**PERCY**

"Percy come on," my girlfriend Annabeth told me "Chiron said he wants to talk to us" .We walked down to the Big House were we saw Chiron, Clarisse, Conner and Travis, Katie, Nico ,Piper, Jason ,Leo, Thalia, and my half-sister Morgan ."Ah Percy you're here .Now let's begin. A friend of mine is the headmaster of a wizard school,""Wait you did say wizards right?" Annabeth asked uncertainly. "Oh yes," he replied and I think it would be good if you went to the school so you could get to know the wizards .Oh and Jason Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Gwen, and Dakota will be going as well.

**3****rd**** pov**

'' We're going to a wizard to a wizard school!"Frank exclaimed." Yes'' Reyna replied curtly. Frank, Hazel, Gwen, and Dakota were in her praetor's office all too shocked for words."You mean wizards exist?"Hazel asked confused. ''Yes, yes they do," replied Reyna.

**HARRY**

The start of the year was going like any other until Dumbledore announced that this year we would be hosting the Triwizard tournament and that Beauxbatons, Drumstang ,a school called Bloor's Academy , and some others were coming to compete. Instantly the Great Hall filed with murmurs .Much to Hermione's dismay Ron attention was completely focused on the food.

**SADIE**

"Come on Sadie," my nerd of a brother Carter called "Amos wants to talk to us,". So I came down stairs to see Carter, Walt, Jaz, Felix, Cleo, and Amos waiting for me." Sadie you're here so let's get started. A friend of mine called Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of a school for wizards and you are all going to go. Now remember there will be other guests so please try to get along'" he said looking directly at me.

**3****rd**** pov**

"Come on hurry up," an abnormally grumpy Manfred Bloor snapped . Charlie, the other endowed and Fidelio were all following Manfred to Dr. Bloor's office. When they got there all he said was, " You are going to a wizard school called Hogwarts and Manfred will be accompanying you."

Again read and review and I still don't own anything but Morgan and the story


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **guys last month which was March 2012 I got 79 hits but only one review which was from This is She who is also my beta now. So i'm nearly done writing chapter 2 but if I update soon does at least one person promises to review. I previously planned to update at like the end of Feb. 2012 but I had this huge president's report I had to do ten different things in nine days it was on William Harrison. then I had a lot of orchestra and choir stuff so yeah I will update asap oh and for all of you who know what Wizard101 is tell me if I should add some students from Ravenwood to the story just pm me or leave it in a review one more thing if I didn't put Zia in the first


	3. Kings Cross

Kings Cross Station

**A/N: hi peoples so here is chapter two and people you need to review at least one review for one chapter and this was originally going to be longer but I shortened so read and review. And again for you guys and girls if you know what wizard101 is just leave it in your review or pm me if you want me to add some characters from the game once REVIEW **

**PERCY'S POV **

So as soon as Chiron told us that the "wizard school" was in England and that we were going to be taking a plane to England I started freaking out. Even after Chiron told me Zeus would let me and Nico fly .So apparently we would be meeting the campers of Camp Jupiter at Kings Cross Station.

**HOGWARTS**

After Dumbledore's speech and the arrival of the two schools thins went back to normal. Harry did learn the other "visitors" would be arriving later that month was happened to be October probably on Halloween.

"Who do you reckon is coming?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron," replied Harry irritably because Ron had asked him ten times in the minutes.

**3****rd****pov** **Kings Cross Station**

How would you feel if you saw at least ten children with some with slightly odd looks to them one smelling like fish, one who looked to have electricity crackling in his hair, and a girl with electric blue hair? Well whatever you felt if it was a brief thought to have your eyes checked that is what the people at Kings Cross felt. These children were none other than the students from Bloor's Academy. Now add to that at least seven other kids and teenagers all carrying some sort of staff. Those other people were the Kanes and their trainees. Who were at the train station for the exact same reason as the Bloor's students to get to Hogwarts …

**Cliffhanger sort of so that pretty much wraps up chap 2 once more read and review it's not the best but I guess it works I'll put up chap 2 asap but only if I get one more review. **


	4. Chapter 4 The train and PENGUINS !

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with LAFT, MAFT, STAR science, and music skills testing. And I auditioned for a solo in choir. And I've had a bad week for various reasons.  
><strong> 

3rd pov/ the next chapter

"Are we there yet," moaned Charlie for what seemed like the 10th time

"No, Bone, you honestly think we could have arrived in 15 minutes" snapped Manfred, he was really starting to hate his father for this.

"I was just asking," Charlie said rather glumly and moped back to his compartment getting a few odd looks from the Hogwarts students.

"Charlie?" Olivia asked uncertainly "did you see a penguin run by?" "A penguin,Liv? Are you alright?" Charlie replied.

"Yes I'm sure I just saw a penguin, Charlie" Olivia answered rather impatiently.

After that Charlie want back to playing with Claerwen and Olivia went back to examining her new wand which she and everyone else from Bloor's had received before getting onto the train. Olivia's was 8 ½ inches long, made of willow wood ,and its core was unicorn tail hair.

The Kanes

"Felix, no more penguins" Carter and Sadie shouted at the same time.

They were sick of the penguins for a few reasons. Sadie was mad because they took her iPod and pecked a hole in one of her pairs of combat boots. Carter was mad because the seemed to think his hair was a nest, one had ripped up one of his books and this went for both Carter and Sadie ,Felix had let them escape and they were currently running around the train causing chaos. He was going crazy because he had been given a new wand and was over enthusiastic about waving it around ,even though he already had a wand this one was "special" it was 7 inches long made from elder wood and had a core of dragon heart-string.

**So that concludes this chapter if you wanted more I'm sorry but I've had a bad week and today I'm having another bad day, but if you people reviewed that might make me feel better. Compliments and ****constructive criticism**** are welcome but no mean reviews or flames that would just make my day worse.**

**SO I added some things anything new will be ****underlined.**


	5. Chapter 5 sorry another author's note

Hi people I know you're probably getting really of these, believe me I'm getting sick of writing them .So here's the reason I haven't updated ,**SCHOOL **the last few months have been really busy for me ,my class had 2 of the three biggest reports in 5th grade (by the way I wasn't held back now that I said that I think most people will be able to figure out what I mean) .But this is the last week of school then I'll try to update more often plus all of my creativity was used up even my emergency reserve .We had a choir concert ,a band/orchestra concert I play the violin one of the songs was he's a pirate from Pirates of the Caribbean we played It with band I thought it was really good, then I had a piano concert. So I'll **try** to update oh and I'm getting rid of my oc Morgan for a few reasons 1.I'm afraid she'll end up a Mary Sue (I really don't like Mary Sues) 2. I don't want to write dialogue for her 3.I realized I hate it when people make Percy have a sister


	6. Chapter 6 arrivals and Halloween

**AN:/Sorry I haven't actually updated in a while but last week I was visiting my cousin on the bright side schools finally out. It ended June 8****th**** .So read and review and thanks to all my wonderful l reviewers and here is the story I'm still open to feedback on whether I should add some Wizard101 characters so tell me in a review or check out the poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl and I'm American so I couldn't be any of the authors and oh yeah I'm still a kid.**

There was a lot of excitement at Hogwarts for a few reasons was the day of the Halloween Feast (sorry if that's not what it's called but I haven't read the books since 2nd –the beginning of 3rd grade) and 2. The "visitors" would be arriving today

Campers/Trainees/Endowed pov

So after the train arrived Professor McGonagall was waiting for the guests on the platform. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to make of one another .Then McGonagall's voice cut into everybody's thoughts saying

"Good you're all here, now follow me." She led them to the carriages and told them to get on so they did (couldn't think of anything better to put there) no one made any attempt of conversation with any of the other groups. The carriages started moving and very quickly they were in front of Hogwarts. Annabeth let out a small gasp and started talking about the"fascinating" architecture so Percy had to practically drag here off the carriage .Carter seemed to be talking about something as well .Whatever he was talking about he earned a hard stomp on the foot from Sadie (she's wearing combat boots by the way) that was followed by another hard whack to the head and

Sadie saying, "Shut up Carter no one cares so don't bore them to death," Then Felix came up to him and stomped on his foot like Sadie "ouch, Felix what was that for I'm being like Sadie," he replied.

That response caused Sadie to grin; she patted Felix on the head and gave him a penguin sticker. When the few stragglers arrived they went in.

Charlie and the endowed

When they went in Charlie looked in awe at all the moving pictures. After an initial first glance he did his best to ignore them not wanting to be pulled in, but then he noticed a painting of the Red King he appeared to be talking to some other people err well portraits. Charlie mentally took note of where the painting was located and quickly showed Lysander, Tancred, and Emma. During that time Professor McGonagall had been explaining that they would be sorted into houses but could sleep in the provided living quarters or in the house dormitories. But having been focusing on the painting he had to have Fidelio fill him in on what was going on.

"Mr. Bone I have been informed that you have a wand of your own so I expect you will be attending a few classes. Am I correct?" McGonagall said.

"Oh yeah, sure" Charlie replied quickly "but ummm professor you see my wand is, well a moth now ," he then proceeded to take Claerwen off his shoulder where she had been sitting.

"But I can still do magic I just don't have a wand."

"I see Mr. Bone ,and I was informed that all of you were given a wand of some sort before you arrived," Professor McGonagall inquired .Everyone nodded yes.

The Kanes and trainees

So after Sadie and Felix beating up Carter they went inside and were told they would be sorted into houses.

"I think there are four houses" Carter said a little unsure "Gryffindor, for the brave of heart, Slytherin for the pure of blood, Ravenclaw for those with a ready mind, (I don't know again couldn't think of anything better to put and it just sounded cool so yeah basically it means smart but anyone who read Harry Potter would Know that) and Hufflepuff for all the rest."

"Yes thank you for that ever so interesting lecture (sarcasm :D) dear brother," Sadie said sarcastically "but what did I say about boring people to death?" she asked.

SO when they entered the great hall Dumbledore was explaining that all the visitors would be sorted and then they would introduce themselves. McGonagall had them all line up and then started calling out their names (I did it be their first names because I didn't know all their last names so if I know the last name I'll put it but if I don't just bear with me)

"Annabeth Chase," Professor McGonagall called .

Annabeth stepped forward and professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head it seemed to think for a very long time until it finally called out …

**So yeah a cliffhanger so should I add wizard101 characters and what house should Annabeth be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor just leave the answer to both questions in a review or for the first question check out the poll on my profile and remember reviews motivate me to write more by the way I dedicate this chapters to my best friend who hypnotized me so I would update. So read and review by the way I'm thinking of putting her in Gryffindor but I'm still not sure so yeah I need your input oh and sorry if it's not that great but my beta wasn't responding and I really wanted to update .**


	7. Chapter 7 srry not a real chp but URGENT

**OK THIS IS URGENT! PLESE ADD YOUR MNAME TO THIS POTITION! **

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took yoursteps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<p>

Selonianth

beauty0102  
>AnimeCrazy88<br>SugarQuill92  
>adurna-reader<br>A1o1  
>AliceIvyRose<br>yumi2482book reader-lover of 3000  
>bkaddictjk<br>Elizabeth Katherine Black  
>AliceIvyRose<br>Hotaru_Jaegerjaquez  
>LivinginaFairytale2t11<br>Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion  
>LeeLee Lollipop<br>Yinyangempress  
>Ann Merrill<br>darkangel1235Chrystel  
>Malfoy-Potter<br>Kirsty92  
>NaomithephoenixfromBluestar<br>yin-yang girl12


End file.
